


How to Use a Cell Phone

by AquaBurst07



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Family Feels, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBurst07/pseuds/AquaBurst07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ford sees a strange device he never saw before, the Pines twins that it's a cellphone and show him how to use it. (This takes place some time after Dungeons, Dungeons and more Dungeons)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Use a Cell Phone

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Mabel and Dipper try to teach Ford about smartphones and he gets addicted to game apps.
> 
> As a side note, this will mention those super old style cell phones as well since I can imagine Ford knowing about those due to those being around back then. 
> 
> This takes place sometime after Dungeons, Dungeons and more Dungeons.

Glancing down at the counter, Stanford picked up the strange device on the counter and quirked an eyebrow. It was a electronic device of some kind with a huge screen. What was this? What did it do?

"What are you doing, Grunkle Ford?" he heard Mabel ask.

"Oh," he said, turning his head towards his great-niece. "I was looking at this," he explained, holding up the strange item.

"It's a cell, Silly," Mabel explained.

Stanford blinked at this. "Huh?"

"Yeah, you can talk to people on it like a regular, old phone; listen to music; go on the computer or even play games on it. It's pretty awesome."

He remembered having something like this back in the 80s. However, this looked nothing like any of those. It almost seems like a mini computer with a phone capability, being so small it can fit into the palm of his hand. This was vastly better then anything he ever had back then. He still swears those things are as large as bricks. He even remembered Fiddleford almost knocking someone out with one of those when he tossed it in frustration to only smack a woman on the head. He still felt sorry for her. Come to think of it, he wonders what happened to him…

From the corner of his eye, he saw his great nephew, Dipper, walk into the room. He stared at the author, dazed.

Mabel laughed at her brother's antics. Mabel knew Dipper was still star-struck over his uncle after he figured out he was the author of the journals. While he can still talk to him normally, he still admired him greatly.

"Dipper, are you going to keep staring at us or…?" Stanford asked in confusion, tossing Dipper out of his thoughts.

Coming back to reality, Dipper said, "Oh, yes."

Turning his gaze towards his sister, Dipper asked, "What are you guys doing?"

"Oh, I was about to show Grunkle Ford how to play a cell phone game," Mabel said.

"Yes," Stan said, taken back by her declaration.

"You wanna help me, Dip-Dip?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah, sure," he said, standing next to Stanford.

Unknown to any of them, as the twins showed him how to play on the cellphone, Grunkle Stan saw this from the other room, feeling a pang in his heart.


End file.
